


zostań, zostań

by pridek-pl (pridek)



Series: esperzy też mogą być wiedźminami. tylko im pozwól i znajdź miejsce. [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Alternative Universe - The Witcher, Bruises, M/M, Polski | Polish, Scars, like są czasy gdy nie piszę self indulgent wtedy to raczej "ta rzecz Musi Być Napisana I Amen", self indulgent one hundred percent
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridek/pseuds/pridek-pl
Summary: Czasami ktoś oberwie i mimo, że sam dałby sobie z ranami radę, tak pomocy nie wypada odrzucić.





	zostań, zostań

**Author's Note:**

> / praying reaction meme  
> wtf
> 
> Tumblr powiedział takie ładne "chcesz coś pisać, to pisz i miej w dupie to, co myślą inni". I jakby, Trochę. No właśnie. No i kimże jestem, aby odmówić sobie tej cholernej przyjemności.  
> Zwłaszcza, że w sumie te dwa fandomy tak ładnie pasują. Chlip.
> 
> W skrócie - Mob & CO jako wiedźmini walczący po stronie ludzi, Claw jako wiedźmini walczący po stronie wiewiórek. Reigen zajmuje miejsce Vesemira i naprawdę _nie jest wiedźminem_. Jak on przeżył do tej pory - nikt nie wie.  
>  \---  
> Sloppy eng ver on [privatter](http://privatter.net/p/2708608) if anyone's interested (I would be surprised ngl). Unbeta'ed, so.

— A te? — spytał Teru przesuwając palce wzdłuż kilku blizn ciągnących się w dół ramienia Shimazakiego.

— Utopce — padła odpowiedź.

— A te niżej?

— Coś znacznie, znacznie gorszego.

Zaciekawiony Teru spojrzał na twarz starszego wiedźmina. Wstrzymał oddech w oczekiwaniu na straszliwą opowieść o straszliwym potworze, który tak poharatał skórę Shimazakiego. Obaj co prawda położyli nie jedno monstrum w swoim życiu, ale przecież Shimazaki przeżył i walczył o wiele więcej niż Teruki, a i miał teraz co opowiadać.

— Topielec — szepnął Shimazaki. Hanazawa prychnął sfrustrowany.

— Topielec — powtórzył. — Topielec. To ja nie wiem, jakim cudem przeżyłeś teraz spotkanie z wywerną!

Shimazaki zaśmiał się głośno i przejechał dłonią po bandażu, świeżo założonym na jego torsie.

— Może tylko dlatego, że znalazł się ktoś, to mi zdążył pomóc?

I uśmiechnął się lekko. Motyle w brzuchu Teru poderwały się do lotu na widok tego uśmiechu, ale chłopak szybko je uspokoił. Nie było co się tutaj ekscytować, facet sobie tylko pogrywał. Teruki już skończył bandażowanie, zaraz się pożegnają i każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę, i może jakimś cudem tym razem NAPRAWDĘ się już więcej nie spotkają.

Shimazaki przechylił głowę i mruknął przeciągle. To wybudziło Teru z zamyślenia i podpowiedziało, że pora się wycofać. Od pół godziny klęczał między kolanami starszego wiedźmina i opatrywał mu rany. Skończył, ale jego dłonie zostały na ramionach Shimazakiego, nie wiadomo czemu. Dobre miejsce do trzymania dłoni, ot co.

Teruki zabrał ręce i przymierzył się do wstania. Przymierzył. Przełknął ślinę, gdy wyczuł dłonie Shimazakiego na jego biodrach. Bogowie wiedzą, jak długo tam były. Palce starszego wiedźmina zacisnęły się mocniej i nie pozwoliły Teru się ruszyć.

— Dokąd idziesz?

Chłopak zgryzł wargę. Zrobiło mu się gorąco — czy to od ogniska za jego plecami, czy nagłej świadomości, że został uwięziony między kolanami Shimazakiego — nie chciał o tym myśleć.

— Niebezpiecznie jest podróżować nocą — szepnął Shimazaki. — W dodatku samemu.

I w sumie miał rację, jak przytaknął mu w myślach Teruki. Jakimś cudem bezpieczniej było w objęciach byłego wroga niż na szlaku. Albo Teru chciał mieć dobry pretekst, żeby zostać i nigdzie się nie ruszać.

— Zostań, zostań — szeptał dalej Shimazaki tym razem tuż przy uchu chłopaka. Jego ręce objęły Terukiego powoli i przytuliły tors do torsu. Hanazawa nawet gdyby musiał, to nie miał jak uciec. Tak między nogami, tak w ramionach, otoczony szeptami i zapachem drugiego wiedźmina. Krótką chwilę po ostatnim ze szeptów, Shimazaki pocałował chłopaka, ostatecznie przekonywując Teru, aby został.


End file.
